<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>С днюхой, Фрэнк! by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517158">С днюхой, Фрэнк!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Dialogue Light, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Understanding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джонатан обнаружился в той самой столовой, куда Фрэнк так спешил.<br/>	       — С днюхой! — парень засмеялся, весело и непринужденно, как умел только он, и отсалютовал недоуменному Фрэнку бокалом с медовухой.<br/>	      Синий монстр замер на пороге, непонимающе распахнув глаза.<br/>	       — 30 августа — день Франкенштейна в Америке, — увидев его изумление, снизошёл до объяснений Джонатан.<br/>	       — В твоей стране устраивают праздник в мою честь? — в голосе Фрэнка зазвучало недоверие.<br/>	       — Ага! — Рыжик отхлебнул ещё медовухи и похлопал по дивану рядом с собой. — Садись, Фрэнк, праздновать будем.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eunice/Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>С днюхой, Фрэнк!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— С днём рождения, Фрэнк!<br/>	       — Спасибо, Драк, но мой день рождения не сегодня, — застенчиво осведомил Дракулу Франкенштейн.<br/>	      Вампир улыбнулся слегка рассеяно (кажется, он даже его не услышал) и бросился к стойке — проверять трудоспособность своих рабочих зомби.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>	       — О, Фрэнк, с днём!<br/>	      Синий монстр улыбнулся и воскликнул вслед Вольфычу:<br/>	       — Благодарю, но мой день не сегодня!<br/>	      Оборотень растерянно моргнул, но быстро соориентировался:<br/>	       — Пардон, попутал.<br/>	       — Ничего, бывает.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>	      Случайность, думал Фрэнк, прокладывая путь к столовой.<br/>	      Фига с два. Когда с днём его поздравил Мюррей, а следом — и Гриффин, синий монстр уверился, что всё неспроста.<br/>	       — А нам Джонатан сказал, — ответил за двоих невидимка, и с мумией умчался куда-то вверх по коридору.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>	      Джонатан обнаружился в той самой столовой, куда Фрэнк так спешил.<br/>	       — С днюхой! — парень засмеялся, весело и непринужденно, как умел только он, и отсалютовал недоуменному Фрэнку бокалом с медовухой.<br/>	      Синий монстр замер на пороге, непонимающе распахнув глаза.<br/>	       — 30 августа — день Франкенштейна в Америке, — увидев его изумление, снизошёл до объяснений Джонатан.<br/>	       — В твоей стране устраивают праздник в мою честь? — в голосе Фрэнка зазвучало недоверие.<br/>	       — Ага! — Рыжик отхлебнул ещё медовухи и похлопал по дивану рядом с собой. — Садись, Фрэнк, праздновать будем.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>	      Пришёл Фрэнк в свою комнату взбодрённым и повеселевшим. То, что его так уважают за границей, придавало каких-то сил.<br/>	      На кровати сидела Нюся.<br/>	       — Как ты, милый? — Она встала и, покачивая бёдрами, подошла к нему.<br/>	      Синий монстр с любовью посмотрел на свою Дзынь.<br/>	       — Люблю тебя, — серьёзно заметил он.<br/>	      Нюся улыбнулась и коснулась его губ своими:<br/>	       — И я тебя тоже.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>